Cadenas Al Corazón
by kristen pattinson swan
Summary: Un corazón reñido por las cadenas de un pasado lleno de oscuridad, dolor, isabella una bailarina reconocida y representante de la academia Platt una de las reconocidas en Seattle, se dara una oportunidad al amor con Edward cullen el nuevo empresario a cargo de esta academia?, el amor que el profesara por ella servirá para romper las cadenas que isabella a construido para no sufri
1. Capítulo 1

**CADENAS AL CORAZÓN**

**Una chica linda y hermosa isabella swan, viviendo el presente con un pasado lleno de fantasma que a parecerán cuando, la felicidad llegue a ella por la puerta, una felicidad inesperada, un regreso de recuerdos inesperados….**

**Un corazón reñido por las cadenas de un pasado lleno de oscuridad, dolor, isabella una bailarina reconocida y representante de la academia Platt una de las reconocidas en Seattle, se dara una oportunidad al amor con Edward cullen el nuevo empresario a cargo de esta academia?, el amor que el profesara por ella servirá para romper las cadenas que isabella a construido para no sufrir por el pasado? **

**Síganme en este Mini-Fic espero les guste mucho, nos leemos en los capis siguientes **

**Fic terminado **

CAP.. 1 INTRODUCIENDOSE EN SUS VIDAS, POV BELLA….

Be-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y regresamos, uno, dos, tres cuatro, y damos vuelta, otra ves, y vuelta…..- estábamos practicando, teníamos que hacerlo ya que en 5 meses teníamos la competencia, yo soy isabella swan, tengo 25 años, estudie y me gradue como maestra de danza y baile profesional, mi padre decía que como era posible que pudiera caerme con mis propios pies, pero no bailando, mi Charlie como lo extraño, el murió hace casi 5 años, y no pude despedirme en persona de el, cuando eso paso estaba en servicio, y yo dejaba atrás un suceso muy desagradable, pero que en ese me traería el regalo mas grande de mi vida, mi pequeña y adorada Anthonella mi bebe de 4 años, recuerdo que pensaba que era por lo que había pasado en chicago, y la reciente muerte de charlie, un mes después de su entierro tenia vómitos, nauseas, mareos, asta que me desmaye y Carlisle me tomo algunas muestras, hay apareció la causante de mis malestares mi pequeña, fui tan feliz esme y Carlisle y nadie sabe de quien es hija Anthonella, y eso esta bien mi dolor no necesita ser ventilados….- bueno eso es todo por hoy mañana tendremos el ensayo con la segunda corogreafia ok?, ah Kate Garret? Pueden quedarse un minuto, para que les enseñe el paso al medio?...

Kat- claro que si bella…- odiaba esto pero el único que podía ayudarme era Mike era un idiota, era nuevo en el grupo bueno bailando, pero me caia de la patada, si tenia oportunidad de tocarme lo hacia, uno de estos días 'accidentalmente' me toco el trasero, pues 'accidentalmente' le pise la mano igual había hablado con el pero no entendía…

Be- Mike, ven, ok bueno chicos lo hacemos juntos, y si no pueden o se atoran solo observan luego intentamos otra ves ok?, Mike cuando de el 2 giro te alistas para atraparme brincare hacia ti ok, me alsaras y daremos la vuelta en 2, paras y termina ok?...- empese el baile al ritmo, y cuando Mike tenia sus anos en mis piernas movio su mano masajeando mi trasero, no lo soporte, esto siempre traia malos recuerdos, una bailarina mantenía su peso tenso para que a su pareja no le costara cargarla, o el peso no fuera tanto, a si que solte mi tenso cuerpo logrando que calleramos yo sobre el, pero en el intento de no darme un golpe en la cabeza meti mi mano, lastimándomela….- estas bien?...

Mik- si, solo creo que me tor….

Be- eres un idiota, maldita sea Mike, no puedes mantener tus manos quietas!... chicos eh perdón mañana seguimos ok, ahorita ya no ha pareja disponible…-oh si me encargaria de que Mike no entrara a la conpetenia….

Es- eh buenas tardes, eh Mike puedes ir con Cope para que te de un pase de ausentacion para que puedas ir a que te chequen el pie,anda…

Mik- gracias señora Platt, con permiso….

Es- propio, eh bella, kate, garret, quiero presentarles al nuevo administrador, como bien saben tengo que tomarme unas vacaciones, claro que no serán definitivas, pero la academia no podre prestarle el mismo tiempo que necesita, a si que el será el nuevo administrador, Edward…- kate, y garret lo saludaron i bueno que mas igual yo la verdad estaba muy guapo, guapísimo, era alto muy alto, tenia una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, y unos pantalones que caian por sobre sus caderas, y su pelo parecía como si se hubiera acavado de levantar pero tenia un toque sexy, sus labios eran carnosos, y rosados que invitaban a besarlos, cuando vi me di cuenta que me había quedado viendo mas de la cuenta rayos, le di la mano y sisee de dolor maldición si me dolia….

Ed- te as lastimado la mano, cuando as caído, dejame ver creo que no te la as fracturado o eso creo….—me le quede mirando…- soy medico, ah esme puedo ir a la oficina para poder revisarla?, luego regreso a checar todo…

Es- si, hijo eh de hecho ya me voy con kate, por hay nos vemos después no hay problema con lo demás y bella después hablamos tu y yo ok, nos vemos….- genial algo malo no, segui a edward, por el pasillo a la oficina de esme, se fue directo al botiquín, y me puso una crema vendando mi mano, lo había echo con mucho cuidado, aunque me dolio como el infierno…

Ed- bueno y dime isabella solo esos grupos tienes?...- me pregunto mientras se lavaba las manos…

Be- si, esos dos, son los que participan en competencia menor y media, yo estoy en las mayores como solista, estamos buscando a un hombre para ver si puedo ensayar pasos acompañados o presentar alguna corogreafia pero bueno como ya ves el tarado ese no es bueno, a si que sere sola otra ves, aunque también esta Tanya ella esta con los pequeñines, ellos son mas de obras, y tu como llegaste aquí?...

Ed- bueno es fácil conozco a esme muy bien jajaja, y bueno me encanta la música…

Be- diablos, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi pobre bebe estará esperando, y no me contesta oh maldición tendre que tomar un taxi, edward perdón tengo que irme se me ah echo tarde con odo este lio, pero después podemos tomar un café i seguir…

Ed- eh, si pero si quieres te puedo llevar, a si no llegas mas tarde digo si tu novio no se enoja?...- mi que?, jajaja creía que era mi novio?...

Be- eh si, pero no es molestia?...

Ed- no, vamos…-salimos hacia la dirección que le di del kínder de 'ella', no hablamos por el camino a de mas que yo no sabia que decir cuando bio en kínder se quedo un poco intrigado…-un kínder?...

Be- si…-baje y el bajo con migo, hacia las puertas donde se encontraban los niños, y los papas los recogían…- esa pequeña de a ya es mi pequeña Anthonella o ella como le gusta que le digan, tiene 4 añitos…- cuando me vio corrió hacia mi la maestra ya le había dado el permiso…..- hola amor, como te fue?...- mi nena se quedo viendo a edward, cierto…- el es edward bebe, saluda..

Ella- hola edwal, soy anonella, mucho guto…

Ed- hola pequeña, mucho gusto, que hermosa…

Ella- mami?, puede edwal venir con nosotros a casa pala comel?...- que?, ella nunca invitaba a nadie de fuera…

Be- eh no se nena, preguntale a el a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer…

Ella- acetas venir a comer con nosotas a mi casa?...

Ed- eh, si claro princesa, vamos, eh haber te pongo el cinturón, eh…- se le veía algo nervioso?, porque no sabia poner un cinturón tuve que morderme el interior de mi labio para no reirme.. le di la dirección de casa cuando llegamos lo ise pasar mande a ella a cambiarse, y lo invite a sentarse, en la isla, mi departamento no era muy grande, teníamos 2 habitaciones, una mas de juegos, sala donde había un equipo de sonido, una pantalla, sofás, la cocina era amplia ademas la isla serbia como comedor, no me preocupaba por vicitas….

Be- lo siento pero no tenemos visitas frecuentemente, ella no es delas que habla con las perzonas, es muy callada….

Ed- no te preocupes, su pongo que se parece a su padre no?...- mi esprecion cambio radicalmente…

Be- no!, ella no se parece a el en nada, y doy gracias a dios por eso, 'ella' tiene el parecido a mi madre en su pelo, y los ojos son igual a los mios y mi padre, su carácter es igual al mio es muy timida y se sonroja, al igual que se tropieza con sus propios pies, andando en una superficie plana, no tiene nada a el…..

Ed- hey tranquila no te quería incomodar o hacer recordar momentos malos, lo siento…- su mano, se poso por mi mejilla limpiando una lagrima, no me había dado cuenta de que había contenido las lagrimas, me aleje cuando 'ella' entraba…

Ella- ya vine, edwal, te gusta el fut?, yo juego en un equipo, soy lefensa aunque no me guta los gopes…

Ed- eh si jugaba en la escuela, con mis hermanos…-a si siguieron hablando no había escuchado hablar a 'ella' tanto con algun extraño, era sorprendente, cuando termine de poner en los platos la lasaña y las verduras, me voltee a dejarlo sobre la isla para cada quien me sorprendi 'ella' estaba en el regazo de edward sentada hablándole y el le respondia o le contaba sobre el, diablos, me sorprendi deberas…

Be- 'ella' bebe, siéntate en la silla para que edward pueda comer bien si amor, ahorita pueden eh seguir…

Ella-pelo mami no moleto a edwal, veldad?, o si edwal….

Ed- no isabella estoy bien, 'ella' no pesa, anda vamos a comer verdad princesa?... 'ella' solo asintió, y nos dispusimos a comer, era divertido ver como 'ella' le preguntaba cosas a edward y el se detenia en ver sus respuesta era tierno, verlo a si, mi pequeña no tenia mas que a Jasper como figura masculina o Carlisle, pero era raro ella no hablaba con ellos a si como lo hacia con edward y era magnifico, verla conversar con el, terminamos la cena y recogi todo, 'ella' puso una película de bob sponja para los dos, cuando fui haberlos estaban dormidos, los dos 'ella' encima de edward se veian tan tiernos, me hubiera gustado que a si fuera la relación del padre de 'ella', no que hubiera sucedido como paso, que en ves de amor tuviera odio por el, toque el hombro de edward para despertarlo…- mmmm, perdón isabella, me quede dormido, lo siento, quieres que la lleve a su habitación?...

Be- gracias, edward…- subió a su habitación como toda niña era de color rosa por todas partes, parecía 'el mundo rosa', bajamos, juntos y fue directo a la puerta no quería que se fuera, no sabia porque sentía de pronto este sentimiento, pero me asustaba no era nada bueno desde la muerte de charlei no había estado con nadie ni visto a un hombre como ahora me pasaba con edward...

Ed- gracias isabella, oy me esperaba una copa de vino, unos papeles, y cigarrillos, en casa, pero en lugar de eso me la eh pasado genial con la princesa 'ella' fue genial y a ti supongo que nos veremos mañana?...

Be- si edward, y dime bella, su pongo que mi pequeña adsorbe a cualquiera que se deje, jajaja, y gracias ella no tiene muchas figuras masculinas creo que estaba sobre entusiasmada, nos vemos mañana…- no vi el movimiento pero hubiera deseado que durara mas, se acerco ami mejilla y me dio un beso, dándose la vuelta después, cerre la puerta y subi a mi habitación, a darme un baño cuando el agua aia sobre mi pielme fui relajando, termine y me puse mi pijama, y me meti a la cama, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada cai rendida en los brazos de morfeo, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me desperté agitada en mi sueño aparecia edward, esa noche fue la primera en la que soñé con edward una de tantas que pasarían …..


	2. Chapter 2

CAP… 2 CON EL TIEMPO … POV BELLA….

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que edward había dejado el apartamento aquella noche y había soñado con el, los días después fueron tranquilos y lindos, forjamos una mistad muy hermosa en poco tiempo, pero esta ultima semana había quedado con 'ella' para ir por ella al kínder sabia que era tonto pero desde ese dia había ido por ella todos los días y ella había estado masque encantada con su nuevo amigo, y ahora no había cumplido, y yo sabia porque era por estar con la zorra mas grande Tanya Denaly, o si la conocía ella se había acostado con los papas, tios o cualquiera que entrara aquí que fuera hombre y trajera algo entre las piernas, entraba todas las tardes después de su ultima clase que era a las 12:30 pero gracias a dios hoy era la ultima clase que tenia para ensayar, y después vacaciones!, aunque fuera algo duro ya que era el aniversario de charlie, y después navidad…

Be- bueno chicos muy bien, eso es todo por hoy y creo nos vemos asta el.. si asta el 9 de enero, que paseis una muy bonita navidad, felices fiestas….- me despedi de todos, y recogi todo para poder llegar a tiempo por 'ella', cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta edward topo con migo, y se veía asonbrado pero de que?...

Ed- lo siento bella, ya vas por 'ella'?, dejame dejo esto y vamos le debo algo a mi pequeña princesa y….

Be- no hace falta que hagas eso, y si me disculpas tengo prisa con permiso….- o si había visto a Tanya en la oficina, que se pensaba mi bebe no podía decirle si, y luego no, ella se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, a demás a nadie había hablado a si como a edward, desde que el iba a asa o me acompañaba por el a jardín ella había cambiado, asta había retomado las clases de futbol, esas que odiaba, porque era igual de torpe que yo... llegue a jardín ya estaban saliendo los niños me presente y checaron mi tarjeta y la llamaron por el micrófono, cuando me vio pude ver un deje de decepción, ah edward me las pagaría…- hola bebe, como te fue?...

Ella- bien mami, y a ti?...-sabia que quería preguntar por el, pero no se atrevía….

Be- bien amor, te parece que comamos un helado?, antes?...

Ella- si, pero podemos ir a casa?, quiero ver una peli si?...- me iso ojitos de carnero a medio morir ( N/A: esos como los que hace el gato de sherk)….

Be- ok, vamos…- comimos helado un litro para ser exactos era mucho para una niña de 4 años y yo pero, la pasamos increíble viendo, zatura,, el rey león, ratatouille, pinocho, y por ultimo la cenicienta, claro que a mitad de esta mi bebe ya estaba mas que dormida, apague el DVD, y puse solo la tele, me quede dormida con ella, parte de la noche asta que la apague…

.

Ella- MAMI!, MA', MAMI!, MAMA!, MAMITA!, MAMI!...-si mi bebe era asi cuando ya no tenia sueño y se 'moria' de hambre, era sábado y eran fácil las 2 de la tarde, si muy tarde, abri mis ojos cuando senti las cachetadas en mi cara…

Be- hey ya me desperté que paso?, algun problema?...

Ella- nada, mami, pero ya palate, quelo comer…

Be- ok, te parece que salgamos a un dia de campo?...

Ella- si!, podemos ir al palque que esta en lo lejos?...- había un parque algo alejado pero que tenia muchos juegos, era muy hermoso, nos paramos y metimos a bañar juntas la verdad le encantaba bañarse con migo, después de un rata salimos listas y en lo que 'ella' preparaba su maleta yo hacia los sanwiches, para comer a ya, y metia unos jugos para tomar, salimos eh insistió en irse caminando, cuando llegamos dejamos las cosas en un árbol, y nos pusimos a jugar, después de una hora nos dio hambre la verdad era tarde, después de comer seguimos jugando ahora con unos niños que estaban hay, eran cerca de las 8:30, i no vi ni un problema en regresar caminando, mala idea ya que antes de llegar a casa la lluvia nos alcanzo, cuando llegamos estábamos enpapadas, subimos al cuarto y nos cambiamos, o cambie a 'ella', la verdad estábamos mas que cansadas, a si que caimos dormidas, pero eran las 2 cuando senti que 'ella' se removía incomoda mi pequeña cuando la cheque vi que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, diablos, tome el termómetro y cheque tenia 39°° de temperatura rápido le puse un pans, y su chamarra, al igual yo y me puse mis zapatos ya había llamado al servicio de taxis para q nos llevara, mi bebe nunca se había enfermado mas que una ves pero esme me había ayudado ahora no sabia…

POV EDWARD

Hoy bella había estado mas enojada que de costumbre con migo, la verdad el trabajo era mas intenso, la academia y el hospital, por ahora estos 3 semanas tenia que cubrir los fines de semana las guardias completas desde el viernes asta el domingo a las 3 de la tarde, al siguiente cambiaria uno si uno no, la verdad nadie sabia, podía desenpeñar mi profecion los fines de semana y entre semana estar en la academia, y hoy me tocaba la verdad, estaba pasando mis rondas cuando iba dando la vuelta me tope con algunos gritos, de alguien conforme me fui acercando reconoci la voz de bella?, camine mas rápido para ver que era traia un bultito en una cobija 'ella'….

Ed- bella?, no hay problema sofia ya me hago cargo yo, que pasa bella 'ella'? que pasa con ella?, damela, venga por aquí…- me diriji hacia un aislado con camilla donde puse a 'ella' y fui directo a lavarme las manos para desvestirla esperaba que trajera ropita debajo de todo lo que traia puesto, no me gustaba tener a los bebes encueros, y a si era la deje en su plallerita y un pequeño chortsito….

Be- salimos hoy al parque y no llegamos a tiempo y nos mojamos con la lluvia, y no se hace unos momentos es cuando me desperté y la senti muy caliente, le cheque la temperatura y estaba en 39°° y vine y…

Ed- hey calma bella, ya estas aquí, voy a checarla vale…- le heque sus pulmones estaban bien, su pulso igual, su presión igual, la temperatura ya no tenia 39. 2°° y eso no era bueno, busque todo para ponerle una intravenosa, y sacarle muestras par los laboratorios, cuando le pique su manita mi pequeña grito de dolor y empezo a llorar me dolia hacerle esto, cuando termine deje la solución para usarla en unos momentos, fui por unos paños y agua fría para ponérselos, teníamos que bajar la fiebre antes de que fuera a convulsionar, después de 1 hora la fiebre no bajaba gran cosa y los estudios mostraban una leve infección, le indique los medicamentos correspondientes, mientras seguía poniendo los paños junto con bella… había seguido mis rondas con los demás pacientes y regresaba haber a mi pequeña princesa, bella no se había dormido a pesar de que estuve un buen rato hay, cuando regrese mas tarde eran las 7 de la mañana…

Ed- hola mi pequeña como esta la enfermita?...

Ella- mien, me lele mi bazo…

Ed- lo siento princesa pero era necesario, ves por mojarte, ahorita van a quitarte esa agujita vale, ya se te parece que te invite a desayunar a la café?, si nena dejame nada mas hago tu nota y vengo por ti vale…- mi nena nada mas asintió sali hacia el mostrador para dejar la nota de urgencias, cuando vi que bella salía hacia a mi, una bronca segura….

Be- Dr. Cullen?, puedo hablar con usted…- touche, para ti edward si ella no sabia como era mi apellido claro esta, le hice un asentimiento para que hablara…- no tenias por que hacerlo, ella lo sabe y tu lo sabes a si que dejate de locuras si, por favor dile que no puedes o algo….

Ed- bueno, señora mia, dejemos claro, no retirare mi oferta ok?, a si que si no tienes hambre pues no comas, 'ella' y yo iremos a comer algo, si me permites…-pase a su lado para ir a donde estaba mi princesa, estaba con una enfermera por lo que había visto, antes de llegar a la puerta oí que estaba llorando corri , mas rápido, y a mi lado bella también cuando entre, la enfermera estaba sujetando su manita donde se encontraba la intravenosa, si tener una aguja de plástico por todo una noche dolia un poco…- hey princesa, yo me encargo, hey haber ya nena, ya…-le decía cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca se abento a mis brazos para atraparla, y escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, y senti sus lagrimitas en mi piel me ardia verla, sentirla llorar, acaricie su espaldita suavemente para que se calmara, y la abrace, mientras le decía palabras de amor, bella me observaba, después de un momento se calmo…- ya princesa, que tal si nos vamos ya si, por una gran malteada si?...- ella asintió, bueno y tus papos?...

Ella- no teno, mama no tajo…-me dijo con su carita roja por tanto llorar, mire a bella, que se sonrojo, devio de haber salido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta…

Ed- bueno pequeña saltarina, te gustan los caballos?...-ella solo asintió con una sonrisa,( imagínense al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas), la deje sobre la cama y me volte agachándome para que saltara sobre mis hombros….-pues vamos saltarina a desayunar muero de hambre…

Ella-si!, arre, arre caballo!...

Be- edward, no tienes porque, edward! Dios pareces un niño….

Ed- señorita voy a desayunar cualquier cosa estoy en la cafetería, me vocea o al bíper ok?...- se me quedo viendo pero asintió, bella venia de tras de nosotros, con la cara mas roja que podíamos ver, en el elevador para colmo nos encontramos con kate una Dra. Que también compartía guardia con migo, cuando Sali mi pequeña saltarina seguía con su 'arre' jajaja era genial su humor…-ok espérenme aquí voy por la comida, vale saltarina?, señora Liam buenos días, hoy voy a querer 3 del #5 y 2 del #8 y 1 #2, eh pago en tarjeta…-la señora Liam no era muy platicadora pro si amable, siempre tenia mi pedido a tiempo ya que no era usual que desayunara, o cenara en la cafetería prefería comer en la tranquilidad de mi descanzo, cuando tuve todo en una charola camine a la mesa donde estaban mis …wo alto dios tenia que dejar de decir la palabra 'MI' si no me meteria en problemas…-listo saltarina aquí esta, aquí tienes bella, haber saltarina te ayudo..- le puse un triangulito en una servilleta para que se lo comiera mejor ya que no alcanzaba muy bien la mesa, agusto empezó a comer…

Be- en serio malteada de fresa?...-se me hacia raro que no dijera algo…

Ed- no te gusta el café bella, y es teprano para tomar agua o alguna cosa, ademas el jugo no te gusta o si?...

Be- olvida lo….

Ella- edwald, me pasas mi maltada?, po fabod…- le pase al malteada a 'ella', se me estaba ocurriendo una idea buenísima, cuando vi quien venia para aca diablos era kate, que pasara de largo seria mucho pedir dios, creo que si ya que se detuvo justo en esta mesa…

Kate- hola! Edward ¡! Como estas?...-ok a si o mas ipocrita, bella ni siquiera volteo a verla, y ella seguía acariciando mi hombro pero que se creía…

Ed- hola kate como estas?, yo bien mira te presento a m… isabella swan y a Anthonella swan son mis amigas….

Kate- mucho gusto, kate Denaly…

Be- mucho gusto…

Kate- bueno edward nos vemos después ya sabes, mucho gusto en saludarlas…-al fin se fue dios creo que me había metido en problemas, bella fruncia la frente como si quisiera rostizarme con algun rayo laser…

Ed- bueno pequeña saltarina, te parece una sorpresa para alratito, cuando salga de trabajar?, bueno si tu mami y tu no tenies planes?...mire a bella preguntándole….

Be- eh no, creo que no tenemos planes, porque?...-me hacer que hacia su cara como si fuera a besarla, pero me desvie hacia su oído, oí como suspiraba cuando hable…

Ed- tengo entradas para ir a la feria esta tarde asi que no te preocupes por nada esta todo listo, bueno pequeña saltarina solo usen ropa comoda y listo eh salgo a las 2 les parece a las 3:30 paso y todo esta listo a si que sin ningún problema que dicen?...

Ella- si, mami si?...

Be- si amor claro que si, edward?...- sabia que había una odjecion en ese edward pero no hice caso a si que terminamos de comer, y las acompaññe ya había pedido un taxi al citio no quería que las dos mujeres a las que amaba les fuera a pa…. ALTO ¡! Diablos había dicho amaba? En serio diablos era eso por eso esta semana que había estado asta la madre de trabajo sentía que me faltaba algo cuando llegaba a casa eran ellas mis dos hermosas mujeres a las que amaba, diablos esto era un descubrimiento, por un momento quise voltearme y decirlo a los 4 vientos pero sabia que bella me golpearía, se metió al taxy junto con mi pequeña saltarina y yo le di la dirección al taxista junto con una reconsiderable propina y el monto pagado, ella no se dio cuenta pero lo aria…

Ed- bueno pequeña saltarían estare hay en unas horas ok?, y bella recuerda ropa comoda, te veo luego nena…-y sas le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios, diablos ese simple echo me dejo idiota o ya lo estaba?, me aleje antes de que pudiera hace algo, vi como se alejaban, alos 30 minutos recivi un mensaje..-

***esto lo pagas cullen suerte que mi bebe esta mas que emocionada y no ha dejado de hablar de la salida con un idiota si no, que tengas una buena mañana saludos****..—

Diablos esta mujer e volveria loco, quise responderle pero el deber me llamaba, tenia una cirugía de emergencia y hay se fue mi mañana, cuando llego Stefan bueno nos tardamos cerca de 40 minutos para terminar la entrega, y después de eso Sali mas que corriendo llegue y me meti al baño ni espere a calentar el agua, lo cual fue mala idea que tenia un frio del demonio, me vesti con unos jeans, una camisa gris a cuadros y debajo de esta una camiseta liza, mis deportivas y tome mi cartera, llaves, y subi a mi volvo diablos eran 3:45, cuando toque el timbre oí como mi pequeña saltarían apuraba a bella para que abriera, se veía realmente hermosa, solo imaginar su piel junto a la mia, sentir como sus paredes, como estar adentro de ella, y ALTO! De nuevo dios esta una pequeña frente a ti y tu tienes pensamientos con su madre dios que pervertido…

Ed- espero estén listas y perdón por la ardanza….

Ella-no hay problema ya nos vamos?...

Ed- si pequeña saltarina, vamos bella…-tomo su bolso, y salió cerrando antes de que abriera me adelante y como mi madre le abri la puerta, ella solo rodo los ojos, sente a saltarina en su sillita, lo se si alice me viera con silla para chicas, bueno no dejaría de burlarse, y emett seguro se reiría igual pero la seguridad de mi pequeña saltarían lo valia, maneje asta el centro casi saliendo por las laterales había una feria que no tenia mas de unos días de haber llegado habían juegos para todas las edades pero definitivamente, solo estaríamos con 'ella' ya que no podríamos subir a ninguno mi saltarina no se quedaría sola, cuando por fin llegamos y pudo ver los juegos que eran para grandes sus ojitos brillaron y eso era lo que esperaba…

Ella- que lindo, enselio, ilemos hay?...

Ed- si amor espero te guste, la verdad me siento culpable de que esta semana no haiga estado con tigo por el trabajo a si que esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas, ademas el dibujo que me mandaste esta hermoso, pero yo no se hacer dibujos a si, que esta será mi forma de darte las gracias te parece?...

Ella-si!, vamos!...- si mi pequeña saltarina me había dejado un dibujo uno de los días que había salido y ella y bella se habían quedado, lo vi cuando entre tenia varios garabatos, de seguro le había pedido a alguien que pe pusiera el para: y de: me había encantado, cuando entramos compre las entradas, y empesamos a ver que juegos quería subir claro eso fue un poco complicado, ya que quería subir a la montaña rusa, y eso era imposible ( mi hermano cuando hemos ido a six siempre cree que podria subirse jajaja)….-pero edwald puede subil con migo o no?...- bella me dio una mirada muy mala…

Ed- no amor, no se puede ves esos palitos, bueno no alcansas a si que o se puede lo siento, pero podemos entrar a otros, si?...

Ella- ok, vamos…- después de esa pequeña disputa ganada bueno subimos, a los carritos chocones con bella, le chocamos mucho, a los avioncitos a donde me veía realmente ridículo por ser tan grande, a las tazitas, las cillitas giratorias subió bella y la verdad es que se veía realmente mal cuando bajo, comimos y vebimos chatarra bella me riño pero cuando le mostre un chocolate bueno simplemente me sonrio, después de eso subimos al dragon, al carrusel, al túnel del amor, a la casa del terror fue mala idea, ya que 'ella' grito como nunca, y posiblemente mi oído haiga sufrido algun tipo de daño permanente, al igual que mi brazo cuando bella lo dejo sin circulación de sangre por lo que duro el paseo, la verdad que cuando nos dimos cuenta eran ya las 9 de la noche me la había pasado super genial, cuando salimos mi pequeña saltarina habia agotado sus energias para una niña de 4 años, el regreso a casa fue silencioso por parte de que bella también se estaba quedando dormida…..

Ed- nena, hey bells, ya llegamos y la verdad no me molestaría pero no uedo cargar a mas de una princesa…

Be- voy edward eres insoportable, no tienes que entrar, puedo con 'ella'…

Ed- lo se pero quiero hablar con tigo, es algo importante…- refunfuñando entramos a su casa, y dejamos a la pequeña saltarina en su cama en lo que ella la acostaba, yo prepare café, cuando bajo me indico que me sentara para ver que quería, o si eso era lo difícil, me pare y me acerque todo lo que pude, creo que la suste…-bella me gustas y mucho y estos dos eses an sido geniales, me di cuenta de algo que no se como hacer para manejarlo la verdad…-bella me veía raro, sin aguantar mas mis ganas junte nuestros labios, al principio se tenso pero poco a poco se fue relajando, y me correspondió el beso, me apreté contra ella, y la tome de la cintura, para cargarla y la verdad no se como pero caimos hacia el sofá, que estaba frente a nosotros, ella estaba a orcajadas y mis manos no sabían a donde detenerse, mas bien no querían, sus manos despeinaba mi pelo, cuando el aire nos iso falta nuestros labios se separaron pero no dejaron su piel, respirábamos ajitados, por el beso, pero creo que algo iso clip porque se separo muy rápido….

Be- no edward esto no puede ser, no yo…

Ed- no bella, si puede, me gustas, mucho, y Anthonella bueno ella la quiero mucho, bells, dios no me hagas esto, por favor…-ella negaba y se repetía que eso no pasaría, no nadie seria a si, pero que decia'?...- bella solo dime algo, te gusto?, no te la pasas bien con migo?, te molesto?, o simplemente no quieres nada?...

Be- por dios como me preguntas eso, ah, si dios me gustas mucho, me la paso increíble al igual que saltarina, dios ves el apodo ya asta le digo a si, y no me molestas eso es ovio, y si, si quiero algo pero no se no puedo edward no puedo no te convengo en serio y…

Ed- olvidalo, si yo sere quien decida eso me lo as dicho todo, solo dejame, solo danos una oportunidad, te parece nada si no funciona nimodo, pero ten en cuenta que intentare todo bella, te quiero, y esto no es un capricho es algo serio, te lo juro….

Be- ok, nos dare una oportunidad, pero por favor no me presiones ok?...

Ed- ok, eso era todo lo que quería, te quiero bells…- sin mas la bese de nuevo claro que no profundisamos a mas, nos quedamos a si por un momento, asta que hable…- nena, me tengo que ir, vale nos vemos mañana?, vale te quiero bella…-Sali despidiéndome con un beso, cuando llegue a casa, me avente a la cama a si sin cambiarme laverdad estaba mas que feliz le había dicho a bella que la quería aunque la amba pero quería demostrarle que la amaba en verdad..

.

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana en serio, hoy?, me levante y bañe, eran las 10 de la mañana iria a casa de saltarina para desayunar juntos, ya estaba de vacaciones, tome mis cosas cuando estuve listo y cheque que tuviera mi cartera, Sali hacia su casa, cuando llegue el portero me dijo que no estaban y no sabia cuando regresaría, pero que?, tome mi teléfono y marque… iba a colgar cuando la dulce voz de mi saltarían contesto

Ella- hola edwald?. Ya nos vamos, yupi con el abuelito chalie….- y de pronto se o yo como le quitaban el teléfono….

Ed- saltarina?, hey nena, princesa?...

Be- hola edward lo siento pero ya vamos abordar nos vemos el 9 de enero, te quiero besitos

Ed- no bella demonios donde estas, porque huyes eh?, te dije que quería intentar algo con tigo y sales huyendo?, que pasa bells,?...

Be- te dije que saldría de viaje antes de que 'ella' se enfermera, recuerdas, ahora no te dire a donde vamos en serio, necesito hacer esto sola, una y otra no estoy huyendo, ya tenia planes adiós en serio estoy a punto de abordar, chaito…y colgó, demonios, pero como me hacia esto, dios adonde iria?, pensé en la conversación pero no termino ya que tanya había entrado, mi saltarina dijo algo del abuelo charlie?, si pero donde?, mama ella sabria, pero idiota no le vas hablar a esme diciendo si sabe donde vive el papa de bella o si, asi que haría algo mas espantoso iria a Forks antes de navidad, a nadie le gustaba Forks y menos en esta época por el frio y la nieve pero a mama le encantaba, a si que nadie decía nada, se estaciono y hablo a la aerolínea para pedir billete a Forks para ese mismo dia, con un resultado no muy bueno, quien tanto viajaba para a ya, reservo para el dia siguiente a las 6 am. Mientras iria por regalos para su saltarina y su futura novia, una ves que supiera donde estaban iria por ellas para pasar la navidad… a si que estaba decidido si señor iria mañana a Forks y se enfrentaría a un interrogatorio en 3 grado con su madre!...


	3. Chapter 3

Cadenas Al Corazón …

_**Disclaimer : los personajes son de la increíble S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…. (ojala fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes)**_

CAP… 2 CON EL TIEMPO… POV BELLA….

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Edward había dejado el apartamento aquella noche y había soñado con él, los días después fueron tranquilos y lindos, forjamos una mistad muy hermosa en poco tiempo, pero esta última semana había quedado con 'ella' para ir por ella al kínder sabía que era tonto pero desde ese día había ido por ella todos los días y ella había estado masque encantada con su nuevo amigo, y ahora no había cumplido, y yo sabía porque era por estar con la zorra más grande Tanya Denaly, o si la conocía ella se había acostado con los papas, tíos o cualquiera que entrara aquí que fuera hombre y trajera algo entre las piernas, entraba todas las tardes después de su última clase que era a las 12:30 pero gracias a dios hoy era la última clase que tenia para ensayar, y después vacaciones!, aunque fuera algo duro ya que era el aniversario de Charlie, y después navidad…

Be- bueno chicos muy bien, eso es todo por hoy y creo nos vemos hasta el... si hasta el 9 de enero, que paséis una muy bonita navidad, felices fiestas….- me despedí de todos, y recogí todo para poder llegar a tiempo por 'ella', cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta Edward topo con migo, y se veía asombrado pero de qué?...

Ed.- lo siento bella, ya vas por 'ella'?, déjame dejo esto y vamos le debo algo a mi pequeña princesa y….

Be- no hace falta que hagas eso, y si me disculpas tengo prisa con permiso….- o si había visto a Tanya en la oficina, que se pensaba mi bebe no podía decirle si, y luego no, ella se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, a demás a nadie había hablado a si como a Edward, desde que el iba a asa o me acompañaba por él a jardín ella había cambiado, hasta había retomado las clases de futbol, esas que odiaba, porque era igual de torpe que yo... Llegue a jardín ya estaban saliendo los niños me presente y checaron mi tarjeta y la llamaron por el micrófono, cuando me vio pude ver un deje de decepción, ah Edward me las pagaría…- hola bebe, como te fue?...

Ella- bien mami, y a ti?...-sabia que quería preguntar por él, pero no se atrevía….

Be- bien amor, te parece que comamos un helado?, antes?...

Ella- sí, pero podemos ir a casa? quiero ver una peli si?...- me izo ojitos de carnero a medio morir ( N/A: esos como los que hace el gato de sherk)….

Be- ok, vamos…- comimos helado un litro para ser exactos era mucho para una niña de 4 años y yo pero, la pasamos increíble viendo, zatura, el rey león, ratatouille, pinocho, y por último la cenicienta, claro que a mitad de esta mi bebe ya estaba más que dormida, apague el DVD, y puse solo la tele, me quede dormida con ella, parte de la noche hasta que la apague…

.

Ella- MAMI!, MA', MAMI!, MAMA!, MAMITA!, MAMI!...-si mi bebe era así cuando ya no tenia sueño y se 'moría' de hambre, era sábado y eran fácil las 2 de la tarde, si muy tarde, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí las cachetadas en mi cara…

Be- hey ya me desperté que paso? algún problema?...

Ella- nada, mami, pero ya pálate, quelo comer…

Be- ok, te parece que salgamos a un día de campo?...

Ella- si!, podemos ir al palque que está en lo lejos?...- había un parque algo alejado pero que tenia muchos juegos, era muy hermoso, nos paramos y metimos a bañar juntas la verdad le encantaba bañarse con migo, después de un rata salimos listas y en lo que 'ella' preparaba su maleta yo hacia los sándwiches, para comer a ya, y metía unos jugos para tomar, salimos eh insistió en irse caminando, cuando llegamos dejamos las cosas en un árbol, y nos pusimos a jugar, después de una hora nos dio hambre la verdad era tarde, después de comer seguimos jugando ahora con unos niños que estaban ahí, eran cerca de las 8:30, i no vi ni un problema en regresar caminando, mala idea ya que antes de llegar a casa la lluvia nos alcanzo, cuando llegamos estábamos empapadas, subimos al cuarto y nos cambiamos, o cambie a 'ella', la verdad estábamos más que cansadas, a si que caímos dormidas, pero eran las 2 cuando sentí que 'ella' se removía incomoda mi pequeña cuando la cheque vi que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, diablos, tome el termómetro y cheque tenia 39°° de temperatura rápido le puse un pans, y su chamarra, al igual yo y me puse mis zapatos ya había llamado al servicio de taxis para q nos llevara, mi bebe nunca se había enfermado más que una ves pero esme me había ayudado ahora no sabía…

POV EDWARD

Hoy bella había estado mas enojada que de costumbre con migo, la verdad el trabajo era más intenso, la academia y el hospital, por ahora estos 3 semanas tenia que cubrir los fines de semana las guardias completas desde el viernes hasta el domingo a las 3 de la tarde, al siguiente cambiaria uno si uno no, la verdad nadie sabía, podía desempeñar mi profesión los fines de semana y entre semana estar en la academia, y hoy me tocaba la verdad, estaba pasando mis rondas cuando iba dando la vuelta me tope con algunos gritos, de alguien conforme me fui acercando reconocí la voz de bella?, camine más rápido para ver que era traía un bultito en una cobija 'ella'….

Ed.- bella?, no hay problema Sofía ya me hago cargo yo, que pasa bella 'ella'? qué pasa con ella?, dámela, venga por aquí…- me dirigí hacia un aislado con camilla donde puse a 'ella' y fui directo a lavarme las manos para desvestirla esperaba que trajera ropita debajo de todo lo que traía puesto, no me gustaba tener a los bebes encueras, y a si era la deje en su playerita y un pequeño chortsito….

Be- salimos hoy al parque y no llegamos a tiempo y nos mojamos con la lluvia, y no se hace unos momentos es cuando me desperté y la sentí muy caliente, le cheque la temperatura y estaba en 39°° y vine y…

Ed.- hey calma bella, ya estás aquí, voy a checarla vale…- le cheque sus pulmones estaban bien, su pulso igual, su presión igual, la temperatura ya no tenia 39. 2°° y eso no era bueno, busque todo para ponerle una intravenosa, y sacarle muestras par los laboratorios, cuando le pique su manita mi pequeña grito de dolor y empezó a llorar me dolía hacerle esto, cuando termine deje la solución para usarla en unos momentos, fui por unos paños y agua fría para ponérselos, teníamos que bajar la fiebre antes de que fuera a convulsionar, después de 1 hora la fiebre no bajaba gran cosa y los estudios mostraban una leve infección, le indique los medicamentos correspondientes, mientras seguía poniendo los paños junto con bella… había seguido mis rondas con los demás pacientes y regresaba a ver a mi pequeña princesa, bella no se había dormido a pesar de que estuve un buen rato hay, cuando regrese más tarde eran las 7 de la mañana…

Ed.- hola mi pequeña como está la enfermita?...

Ella- mien, me lele mi bazo…

Ed.- lo siento princesa pero era necesario, ves por mojarte, ahorita van a quitarte esa agujita vale, ya se te parece que te invite a desayunar a la café?, si nena déjame nada mas hago tu nota y vengo por ti vale…- mi nena nada mas asintió salí hacia el mostrador para dejar la nota de urgencias, cuando vi que bella salía hacia a mí, una bronca segura….

Be- Dr. Cullen?, puedo hablar con usted…- touche, para ti Edward si ella no sabía cómo era mi apellido claro está, le hice un asentimiento para que hablara…- no tenias por que hacerlo, ella lo sabe y tú lo sabes a sí que déjate de locuras si, por favor dile que no puedes o algo….

Ed.- bueno, señora mía, dejemos claro, no retirare mi oferta ok?, a si que si no tienes hambre pues no comas, 'ella' y yo iremos a comer algo, si me permites…-pase a su lado para ir a donde estaba mi princesa, estaba con una enfermera por lo que había visto, antes de llegar a la puerta oí que estaba llorando corrí , mas rápido, y a mi lado bella también cuando entre, la enfermera estaba sujetando su manita donde se encontraba la intravenosa, si tener una aguja de plástico por todo una noche dolía un poco…- hey princesa, yo me encargo, hey haber ya nena, ya…-le decía cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca se aventó a mis brazos para atraparla, y escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, y sentí sus lagrimitas en mi piel me ardía verla, sentirla llorar, acaricie su espaldita suavemente para que se calmara, y la abrace, mientras le decía palabras de amor, bella me observaba, después de un momento se calmo…- ya princesa, que tal si nos vamos ya si, por una gran malteada si?...- ella asintió, bueno y tus papos?...

Ella- no teno, mama no tajo…-me dijo con su carita roja por tanto llorar, mire a bella, que se sonrojo, debió de haber salido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta…

Ed.- bueno pequeña saltarina, te gustan los caballos?...-ella solo asintió con una sonrisa,(imagínense al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas), la deje sobre la cama y me voltee agachándome para que saltara sobre mis hombros….-pues vamos saltarina a desayunar muero de hambre…

Ella-si!, arre, arre caballo!...

Be- Edward, no tienes porque, Edward! Dios pareces un niño….

Ed.- señorita voy a desayunar cualquier cosa estoy en la cafetería, me vocea o al bíper ok?...- se me quedo viendo pero asintió, bella venia de tras de nosotros, con la cara más roja que podíamos ver, en el elevador para colmo nos encontramos con Kate una Dra. Que también compartía guardia con migo, cuando Salí mi pequeña saltarina seguía con su 'arre' jajaja era genial su humor…-ok espérenme aquí voy por la comida, vale saltarina?, señora Lima buenos días, hoy voy a querer 3 del #5 y 2 del #8 y 1 #2, eh pago en tarjeta…-la señora Liam no era muy platicadora pro si amable, siempre tenia mi pedido a tiempo ya que no era usual que desayunara, o cenara en la cafetería prefería comer en la tranquilidad de mi descanso, cuando tuve todo en una charola camine a la mesa donde estaban mis …wo alto dios tenia que dejar de decir la palabra 'MI' si no me metería en problemas…-listo saltarina aquí esta, aquí tienes bella, haber saltarina te ayudo..- le puse un triangulito en una servilleta para que se lo comiera mejor ya que no alcanzaba muy bien la mesa, a gusto empezó a comer…

Be- en serio malteada de fresa?...-se me hacia raro que no dijera algo…

Ed.- no te gusta el café bella, y es temprano para tomar agua o alguna cosa, además el jugo no te gusta o sí?...

Be- olvida lo….

Ella- Edward, me pasas mi maltada?, po fabod…- le pase al malteada a 'ella', se me estaba ocurriendo una idea buenísima, cuando vi quien venía para acá diablos era Kate, que pasara de largo sería mucho pedir dios, creo que si ya que se detuvo justo en esta mesa…

Kate- hola! Edward ¡! Como estas?...-ok a si o mas hipócrita, bella ni siquiera volteo a verla, y ella seguía acariciando mi hombro pero que se creía…

Ed.- hola Kate como estas?, yo bien mira te presento a m… isabella swan y a Anthonella swan son mis amigas….

Kate- mucho gusto, Kate Denaly…

Be- mucho gusto…

Kate- bueno Edward nos vemos después ya sabes, mucho gusto en saludarlas…-al fin se fue dios creo que me había metido en problemas, bella fruncía la frente como si quisiera rostizarme con algún rayo laser…

Ed.- bueno pequeña saltarina, te parece una sorpresa para arratito, cuando salga de trabajar?, bueno si tu mami y tú no tienes planes?...mire a bella preguntándole….

Be- eh no, creo que no tenemos planes, porque?...-me hacer que hacia su cara como si fuera a besarla, pero me desvié hacia su oído, oí como suspiraba cuando hable…

Ed.- tengo entradas para ir a la feria esta tarde así que no te preocupes por nada está todo listo, bueno pequeña saltarina solo usen ropa cómoda y listo eh salgo a las 2 les parece a las 3:30 paso y todo está listo a sí que sin ningún problema que dicen?...

Ella- si, mami si?...

Be- si amor claro que si, Edward?...- sabía que había una objeción en ese Edward pero no hice caso así que terminamos de comer, y las acompañe ya había pedido un taxi al sitio no quería que las dos mujeres a las que amaba les fuera a paz…. ALTO ¡! Diablos había dicho amaba? En serio diablos era eso por eso esta semana que había estado hasta la madre de trabajo sentía que me faltaba algo cuando llegaba a casa eran ellas mis dos hermosas mujeres a las que amaba, diablos esto era un descubrimiento, por un momento quise voltearme y decirlo a los 4 vientos pero sabía que bella me golpearía, se metió al taxi junto con mi pequeña saltarina y yo le di la dirección al taxista junto con una reconsideradle propina y el monto pagado, ella no se dio cuenta pero lo aria…

Ed.- bueno pequeña saltarían estaré hay en unas horas ok?, y bella recuerda ropa cómoda, te veo luego nena…-y saz le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios, diablos ese simple hecho me dejo idiota o ya lo estaba?, me aleje antes de que pudiera hace algo, vi como se alejaban, alos 30 minutos recibí un mensaje..-

***esto lo pagas cullen suerte que mi bebe esta mas que emocionada y no ha dejado de hablar de la salida con un idiota si no, que tengas una buena mañana saludos****..—

Diablos esta mujer e volvería loco, quise responderle pero el deber me llamaba, tenia una cirugía de emergencia y ahí se fue mi mañana, cuando llego Stefan bueno nos tardamos cerca de 40 minutos para terminar la entrega, y después de eso Salí mas que corriendo llegue y me metí al baño ni espere a calentar el agua, lo cual fue mala idea que tenia un frio del demonio, me vestí con unos jeans, una camisa gris a cuadros y debajo de esta una camiseta liza, mis deportivas y tome mi cartera, llaves, y subí a mi volvo diablos eran 3:45, cuando toque el timbre oí como mi pequeña saltarían apuraba a bella para que abriera, se veía realmente hermosa, solo imaginar su piel junto a la mía, sentir como sus paredes, como estar adentro de ella, y ALTO! De nuevo dios esta una pequeña frente a ti y tú tienes pensamientos con su madre dios que pervertido…

Ed.- espero estén listas y perdón por la tardanza….

Ella-no hay problema ya nos vamos?...

Ed.- si pequeña saltarina, vamos bella…-tomo su bolso, y salió cerrando antes de que abriera me adelante y como mi madre le abrí la puerta, ella solo rodo los ojos, senté a saltarina en su sillita, lo sé si Alice me viera con silla para chicas, bueno no dejaría de burlarse, y emett seguro se reiría igual pero la seguridad de mi pequeña saltarían lo valía, maneje hasta el centro casi saliendo por las laterales había una feria que no tenia mas de unos días de haber llegado habían juegos para todas las edades pero definitivamente, solo estaríamos con 'ella' ya que no podríamos subir a ninguno mi saltarina no se quedaría sola, cuando por fin llegamos y pudo ver los juegos que eran para grandes sus ojitos brillaron y eso era lo que esperaba…

Ella- que lindo, enselio, ilemos hay?...

Ed.- si amor espero te guste, la verdad me siento culpable de que esta semana no haiga estado con tigo por el trabajo a sí que esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas, además el dibujo que me mandaste esta hermoso, pero yo no sé hacer dibujos a sí, que esta será mi forma de darte las gracias te parece?...

Ella-si!, vamos!...- si mi pequeña saltarina me había dejado un dibujo uno de los días que había salido y ella y bella se habían quedado, lo vi cuando entre tenia varios garabatos, de seguro le había pedido a alguien que pe pusiera él para: y de: me había encantado, cuando entramos compre las entradas, y empezamos a ver qué juegos quería subir claro eso fue un poco complicado, ya que quería subir a la montaña rusa, y eso era imposible ( mi hermano cuando hemos ido a si siempre cree que podría subirse jajaja)….-pero Edward puede subir con migo o no?...- bella me dio una mirada muy mala…

Ed.- no amor, no se puede ves esos palitos, bueno no alcanzas a sí que o se puede lo siento, pero podemos entrar a otros, si?...

Ella- ok, vamos…- después de esa pequeña disputa ganada bueno subimos, a los carritos chocones con bella, le chocamos mucho, a los avioncitos a donde me veía realmente ridículo por ser tan grande, a las tasitas, las sillitas giratorias subió bella y la verdad es que se veía realmente mal cuando bajo, comimos y bebimos chatarra bella me riño pero cuando le mostré un chocolate bueno simplemente me sonrió, después de eso subimos al dragón, al carrusel, al túnel del amor, a la casa del terror fue mala idea, ya que 'ella' grito como nunca, y posiblemente mi oído haiga sufrido algún tipo de daño permanente, al igual que mi brazo cuando bella lo dejo sin circulación de sangre por lo que duro el paseo, la verdad que cuando nos dimos cuenta eran ya las 9 de la noche me la había pasado súper genial, cuando salimos mi pequeña saltarina había agotado sus energías para una niña de 4 años, el regreso a casa fue silencioso por parte de que bella también se estaba quedando dormida…..

Ed.- nena, hey bells, ya llegamos y la verdad no me molestaría pero no aedo cargar a mas de una princesa…

Be- voy Edward eres insoportable, no tienes que entrar, puedo con 'ella'…

Ed.- lo sé pero quiero hablar con tigo, es algo importante…- refunfuñando entramos a su casa, y dejamos a la pequeña saltarina en su cama en lo que ella la acostaba, yo prepare café, cuando bajo me indico que me sentara para ver que quería, o si eso era lo difícil, me pare y me acerque todo lo que pude, creo que la susto…-bella me gustas y mucho y estos dos eses en sido geniales, me di cuenta de algo que no es como hacer para manejarlo la verdad…-bella me veía raro, sin aguantar más mis ganas junte nuestros labios, al principio se tenso pero poco a poco se fue relajando, y me correspondió el beso, me apreté contra ella, y la tome de la cintura, para cargarla y la verdad no sé cómo pero caímos hacia el sofá, que estaba frente a nosotros, ella estaba a horcajadas y mis manos no sabían a donde detenerse, mas bien no querían, sus manos despeinaba mi pelo, cuando el aire nos izo falta nuestros labios se separaron pero no dejaron su piel, respirábamos agitados, por el beso, pero creo que algo izo clip porque se separo muy rápido….

Be- no Edward esto no puede ser, no yo…

Ed.- no bella, si puede, me gustas, mucho, y Anthonella bueno ella la quiero mucho, bells, dios no me hagas esto, por favor…-ella negaba y se repetía que eso no pasaría, no nadie seria a sí, pero que decía'?...- bella solo dime algo, te gusto?, no te la pasas bien con migo?, te molesto?, o simplemente no quieres nada?...

Be- por dios como me preguntas eso, ah, sí dios me gustas mucho, me la paso increíble al igual que saltarina, dios ves el apodo ya hasta le digo a si, y no me molestas eso es obvio, y si, si quiero algo pero no se no puedo Edward no puedo no te convengo en serio y…

Ed.- olvídalo, si yo seré quien decida eso me lo has dicho todo, solo déjame, solo danos una oportunidad, te parece nada si no funciona ni modo, pero ten en cuenta que intentare todo bella, te quiero, y esto no es un capricho es algo serio, te lo juro….

Be- ok, nos daré una oportunidad, pero por favor no me presiones ok?...

Ed.- ok, eso era todo lo que quería, te quiero bells…- sin más la bese de nuevo claro que no profundizamos a mas, nos quedamos a si por un momento, hasta que hable…- nena, me tengo que ir, vale nos vemos mañana?, vale te quiero bella…-Salí despidiéndome con un beso, cuando llegue a casa, me avente a la cama a si sin cambiarme la verdad estaba más que feliz le había dicho a bella que la quería aunque la ambas pero quería demostrarle que la amaba en verdad..

.

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana en serio, hoy?, me levante y bañe, eran las 10 de la mañana iría a casa de saltarina para desayunar juntos, ya estaba de vacaciones, tome mis cosas cuando estuve listo y cheque que tuviera mi cartera, Salí hacia su casa, cuando llegue el portero me dijo que no estaban y no sabía cuando regresaría, pero qué?, tome mi teléfono y marque… iba a colgar cuando la dulce voz de mi saltarían contesto

Ella- hola edwald?. Ya nos vamos, yupi con el abuelito chalie….- y de pronto se o yo como le quitaban el teléfono….

Ed.- saltarina?, hey nena, princesa?...

Be- hola Edward lo siento pero ya vamos abordar nos vemos el 9 de enero, te quiero besitos

Ed.- no bella demonios donde estas, porque huyes eh?, te dije que quería intentar algo con tigo y sales huyendo?, que pasa bells,?...

Be- te dije que saldría de viaje antes de que 'ella' se enfermera, recuerdas, ahora no te diré a donde vamos en serio, necesito hacer esto sola, una y otra no estoy huyendo, ya tenia planes adiós en serio estoy a punto de abordar, chaito…y colgó, demonios, pero como me hacia esto, dios adonde iría?, pensé en la conversación pero no termino ya que tanya había entrado, mi saltarina dijo algo del abuelo Charlie?, si pero donde?, mama ella sabría, pero idiota no le vas hablar a esme diciendo si sabe donde vive el papa de bella o si, así que haría algo más espantoso iría a Forks antes de navidad, a nadie le gustaba Forks y menos en esta época por el frio y la nieve pero a mama le encantaba, a si que nadie decía nada, se estaciono y hablo a la aerolínea para pedir billete a Forks para ese mismo día, con un resultado no muy bueno, quien tanto viajaba para a ya, reservo para el día siguiente a las 6 am. Mientras iría por regalos para su saltarina y su futura novia, una ves que supiera donde estaban iría por ellas para pasar la navidad… a sí que estaba decidido si señor iría mañana a Forks y se enfrentaría a un interrogatorio en 3 grado con su madre!...

Bueno chicas aquí el segundo capitulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero no tengo beta, y no se no me responden ok, bueno espero siga siendo de su gusto se les quiere mucho… a las que agregaron a favoritos y eso, y dejaron su RR, perdón si no contesto pero recuerden soy nueva en esto jajaja las veo el próximo ¡!

Actualizaciones …..:

**miércoles** cadenas al corazón…..

**sábado** de frente al corazón transparente al amor

**Kristen P.S.**


End file.
